fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Geitz/Supports
With Dorcas C Support *'Geitz:' Hey, you. Can I ask you something? *'Dorcas:' ...? Who are you? *'Geitz:' Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m Geitz. Nice to meetcha... *'Dorcas:' ...Dorcas. *'Geitz:' So why are you fighting here? *'Dorcas:' ...Money. *'Geitz:' Money, huh? Well, that’s a fine reason. *'Dorcas:' ...What are you trying to say? *'Geitz:' Well, it’s just that I’ve seen you fight. You’re pretty ruthless out there. It’s like you’ll attack anything that moves, and you only worry about your own neck. I was...impressed, that’s all. *'Dorcas:' I...must return home alive. My family is waiting for me... *'Geitz:' Ahh... I see. Then I am...jealous... B Support *'Dorcas:' ...Geitz. *'Geitz:' Hm? Ah, Dorcas. What is it? *'Dorcas:' I realized something, watching you fight. You really go all out. As if you don’t care if you live or die. *'Geitz:' Well... You noticed well. That is entirely true. To be honest, I don’t know why. Perhaps I still seek the meaning of my own life. *'Dorcas:' The meaning...of life? *'Geitz:' Yeah. Why was I born? What am I doing here? Is there somewhere in this world I actually belong? That kind of thing. Have you never wondered about that? *'Dorcas:' Hmm... It must be nice to be able to worry about such things. *'Geitz:' Nice? *'Dorcas:' I don’t have the freedom to worry about such abstract concerns. Only work and survival matter. *'Geitz:' Maybe so. Yeah, maybe you’re right. I was born into a rich family, I’m smart, and I’m strong. The wheel of fate spins for us all, and I received more than my share of fortune’s graces. *'Dorcas:' ...... *'Geitz:' What. Did you have something to add? *'Dorcas:' ...No, not really. *'Geitz:' But I’m empty, you see. I don’t have a purpose, like you do. But I know that it’s a luxury to worry about it... A Support *'Geitz:' Hey, Dorcas. *'Dorcas:' Geitz... About our talk earlier... I’m sorry. You saved me from a difficult situation. *'Geitz:' Don’t worry, big guy. I was just in the neighborhood. Plus, I don’t want to see anyone die who wants so much to live. There’s someone waiting for you. You’ve gotta stay alive for her, right? *'Dorcas:' Yes...right. ...Geitz. The meaning of your life... Have you found it? *'Geitz:' Hm? Well... To be honest, I’m not sure. But things are pretty good right now. It feels good to fight... for something. *'Dorcas:' Yeah... *'Geitz:' Let’s go, Dorcas. We’ve gotta work for that money! *'Dorcas:' Yeah. With Karel C Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' Hey, you there. *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' Hold on there! Listen, you! Are you deaf?! Aren’t you the one they call Karel? The sword-demon? *'Karel:' ...What do you want? *'Geitz:' They told me to join you and fight beside you. Didn’t someone give you the same orders? *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' Hey, hold up there! *'Karel:' This is no tea party, boy. Stay out of my way. *'Geitz:' ...... Whoa... That guy gives me the creeps... B Support *'Unknown:' You... *'Geitz:' Wha...! What are you doing!? Do you want to fight me? *'Karel:' ...... Bring it. *'Geitz:' Huh!? *'Karel:' Show me your skill. I want to see you fight. *'Geitz:' Yeah? How’s this!? *'Karel:' I see... You have much to learn. *'Geitz:' What? That’s it!? Hey, come back here! What was all that about? Man, I just don’t get that guy! A Support *'Geitz:' Hey, Karel! Karel! I know you’re here somewhere! Hey! Come on out! ...Please! *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' You’ve been following me, haven’t you? If you’re nearby, just say so! It’s creepy! *'Karel:' So then... You noticed. *'Geitz:' Of course I did! I got goose bumps! *'Karel:' I’ve been watching you. Watching you fight. You have natural gifts, honed well in battle. Your sword arm is much improved. *'Geitz:' Yeah, so what!? Stop being so weird! You sneak up on me like death itself and... Wait... You’re not trying to ambush me, are you? *'Karel:' Pfah... *'Geitz:' Give me a straight answer! “Pfah” is not good enough! *'Karel:' Pfeh... With Isadora C Support *'Unknown:' Wahh!? *'Isadora:' ? Lord Geitz? *'Unknown:' What in--! What is that?! *'Isadora:' ! Lord Geitz? It’s just a wyvern, but... *'Isadora:' Lord Geitz? You’re all right... ? ...And that?! *'Geitz:' What does it look like? *'Isadora:' Like a small bird. *'Geitz:' That’s what I thought. And now, why is it perched on top of my head? *'Isadora:' Err... *'Geitz:' During the fighting, it just came and landed there. It’s not going to kill me, is it? Wuoooh!! Don’t move! I spent two hours this morning on my hair!! *'Isadora:' Heh! I think it’s, um, nesting. *'Geitz:' Why on my head? Surely there are other heads! *'Isadora:' Well...bird are mysterious creatures, I guess. It must have just found your hair to be an appealing nest. *'Geitz:' But why?! What part of my hairdo looks like a bird’s nest!? *'Isadora:' Well, if you ask me... I... I think it looks rather cute like this... *'Geitz:' Surely you jest... Bird! Listen to me! Find another nest!! I am a solitary warrior! A lone wolf! Fly away! Shoo! Shoo! *'Isadora:' HeeHee... B Support *'Isadora:' Lord Geitz. We meet again. And your little head-friend, too... Hello! *'Geitz:' ...... Please. Do not befriend the bird. In fact, can you just help me get rid of it? *'Isadora:' So, have you named it yet? *'Geitz:' Look, don’t get it, do you?! This is not a pet! *'Isadora:' I see. How terrible for this poor little birdy, to be unloved by its master... Don’t lose heart, poor little Wilson... *'Geitz:' Wait a second! Did you just call it “Wilson”? *'Isadora:' Well, what would you call it? *'Geitz:' Huh? A name...? Hmmm...bird names, bird names... Umm... I just don’t think it acts like a “Wilson”... *'Isadora:' Heehee... Oh? Wilson... He doesn’t look well... *'Geitz:' Oh, yeah... I tried feeding him... Bits of bread, and bugs I found, and such... But I guess he must need proper bird food. *'Isadora:' Probably. Let’s ask Merlinus later. *'Geitz:' Yes, please. ...Wait, what am I saying! It’s not a pet! I just didn’t feel like watching it die, you know! *'Isadora:' Yes... I certainly do. A Support *'Isadora:' Hello again, Lord Geitz. *'Geitz:' ...... *'Isadora:' Oh...? Where is...Wilson? *'Geitz:' ...He was gone when I woke this morning. Perhaps he found some friends and flew away. *'Isadora:' Perhaps... *'Geitz:' It’s not like I cared about that stupid bird or anything! In fact, I’m glad to be rid of it! Always chirping every hour of night and day... Are they even supposed to chirp at night? *'Isadora:' ...... *'Geitz:' ...... *'Isadora:' ...Lord Geitz. I heard you were on a journey with no destination. ...That you were looking for a place you belonged... *'Geitz:' Yes... *'Isadora:' I think that little bird was much like you, then. Perhaps it was on a journey of its own. And...it may have flown ahead to the place where you both belong... *'Geitz:' ...Maybe. You may be right. But let’s just get one thing clear, shall we? *'Isadora:' Yes? *'Geitz:' That little seed-eater meant nothing to me! I’m not lonely now that it’s gone! I’m glad to be rid of it!! G-Got it? Just remember that! *'Isadora:' Right. Duly noted. *'Geitz:' W-Well, all right. Glad to hear it. *'Isadora:' Hee hee... With Fiora C Support *'Fiora:' Oh... *'Geitz:' Yes? *'Fiora:' Haven’t we, err... met before? *'Geitz:' Hm? I don’t recall... *'Fiora:' a long time ago...on a boat. Yes, you were a merchant in Bulgar, weren’t you? *'Geitz:' ...How could you know that? *'Fiora:' Of course! We Ilians owe your guild a great debt! One bitter year, all the crops in Ilia died in the frost. And your people crossed the frozen ocean in the north to bring us food. If you hadn’t come, we surely would have died! Please, let me thank you! *'Geitz:' Stop... I am not kidding. That guild and I... share no connection now. B Support *'Fiora:' Oh, wait up! Geitz, please! *'Geitz:' You again. If you’ve brought more thanks, tell it to my fath—that frozen old man. I’d not waste your breath on that abusive monster. *'Fiora:' You hate your father, don’t you? Why? He was such a good man. *'Geitz:' ...... Have you ever heard of a boat called a galley? *'Fiora:' No, I haven’t. *'Geitz:' Most boats use wind power to sail, right? You can move quickly with the wind, but you can’t move against it. Well, a galley is a boat moved by people rowing oars. It’s good for keeping a shipping schedule regardless of the wind. *'Fiora:' And that’s... *'Geitz:' Yes, my father used his profits to hire many rowers. They spent their days in the stifling hold of the ship, slaving like beasts. When they collapsed with exhaustion, my father just tossed them overboard. *'Fiora:' ...... *'Geitz:' As a child, I loved riding on my father’s boat. I respected my father, whom everyone called master. But one day, I ventured into the hold of the ship. I saw those broken men rowing, like lost souls in hell. I saw...children...who were my age... *'Fiora:' ...... *'Geitz:' I felt as if I were responsible... The boat in which I was riding... devoured children’s souls. I realized this, and the thought almost killed me... *'Fiora:' ...... *'Geitz:' After that...I have had no love for my father... A Support *'Fiora:' Umm, Geitz? *'Geitz:' Mm? *'Fiora:' What will you do after this? Are you going back to the merchant guild of Bulgar? *'Geitz:' Never. I would strangle those men if we were in the same room. My brother, Geese, will probably take over the guild. I will likely live as a mercenary somewhere... *'Fiora:' Yes... That might be the best. The merchant’s life would not suit you... *'Geitz:' ...Bah! Watch your tongue, woman!! *'Fiora:' I meant... You’re a good man! I just meant you had too much heart to be like them! *'Geitz:' ...Foolishness. You don’t understand the business at all... *'Fiora:' Maybe not. But I understand you! *'Geitz:' ...... With Dart C Support *'Geitz:' Bored, bored, bored... Say, you’re a pirate, aren’t you? Let’s do something exciting! *'Dart:' A word of advice, friend. Never sneak up on a man unfolding a treasure map!! Or...are you offering to come with me? That’s why you’re here, right? *'Geitz:' What’s that? *'Dart:' Pfaw! That’s why you never get anything done! If you’ve got time to complain, then you’ve got time to fight! *'Geitz:' I have an attention span of only about half an hour. Too bad, huh? Heh, heh! *'Dart:' Man, are you ever useless! *'Geitz:' God, this is all just so dull. Why can’t something interesting happen? B Support *'Geitz:' I’m hungry. When’s lunch? Food, food, food... Hey, pirate, go pilfer me some delicious swag from Merlinus!! *'Dart:' Geitz! Quit wasting my time! *'Geitz:' Right, right—how about fighting? Why don’t you go do some fighting for me? *'Dart:' Who are you giving orders to, fool!? Yarr! *'Geitz:' Umm, to you, I guess. I’ve always had help around, you see... Why, even as a child, I always had Nan-Nan and Grampy to help dress me... Hey! Stop it! Dart! I was joking about the swag! Put that axe away! *'Dart:' ...... You know, when you left the merchants guild, I thought I might actually like to partner up with you... But you just don’t change, do you? You just wander about, trying any new thing, and you never finish anything! You just keep doing that, over and over! *'Geitz:' ...... *'Dart:' Geitz... What is your life about, anyway? What’s the point? Go ahead and be bored all your life, just stay out of my way! *'Geitz:' ...Ouch. I really didn’t need to hear all that... A Support *'Geitz:' Hey, Dart! About earlier... I’m sorry. I was just...trying to goad you into a fight. *'Dart:' ...... *'Geitz:' You know, all this time, I’ve resented it. You just...you had so much when I had so little. *'Dart:' ...... *'Geitz:' We first met in Badon, remember? Fargus had raided my family’s boat. Dad and I... We went to get new freight and a new crew... When Dad was haggling, I saw some pirates... Compared to our ship, theirs was a total wreck... But... it looked so much better to me... *'Dart:' Of course it did! That ship was our pride and joy! *'Geitz:' Well, I never had the chance to love something like that... So I resented you... And I don’t want to die feeling that way... I mean...what will I leave in this world when I die? *'Dart:' Bah! You daft fool! I’ve had nothing that you can’t find! Just travel everywhere, and live like there’s no tomorrow. In time, you’ll find everything you need... ...So don’t give up! *'Geitz:' ...S-Sure. *'Dart:' Now, let’s go! Just throw yourself fully into the first thing you see! *'Geitz:' Yeah! *'Dart:' Geitz! *'Geitz:' Hm? *'Dart:' When this battle is over, would you like to board our ship? *'Geitz:' Yeah... I would. The ocean...that’s where I belong. *'Dart:' Aye, that’s my sailor! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports